In the field of orthopedic devices, and more particularly adjustable knee braces or supports, it is desirable that the brace include arrangements for limiting the movement of the lower leg relative to the upper leg both as to bending the knee or flexion, and as to extension of the lower leg relative to the upper leg. Various knee brace arrangements have been proposed, and these have included upper struts for extending along the thigh, and lower struts for extending along the lower leg or calf. These are normally provided both on the inside or medial side of the leg and also on the outer or lateral side of the leg; and the medial and lateral struts are normally padded, and provided with straps to hold them in place by circumferential tension. Pivoting arrangements are provided for coupling the upper and lower struts, and stops are provided for limiting both extension and flexion of the knee.
Many prior art knee braces have shortcomings, in that they are unduly bulky, or not simple to adjust, or secure to the leg without causing undue discomfort to the leg, or are otherwise not ergonomically configured.
In yet another drawback to prior art knee braces, particularly those used for post-operative rehabilitation, a challenge occurs when trying to don the brace over a surgically repaired knee. Because known prior art post-operative braces typically involve two strut arms on both sides of the knee, and these upright assemblies are merely connected to one another by flexible straps, the braces do not hold their shape or suspend horizontally to permit them to be applied quickly and easily with one hand. Often, at least one of the hands of the clinician must hold the leg upright and stabilize the knee when the brace is donned, with the other hand inserting the brace about the leg of the wearer.
Many prior art knee braces suffer from poor suspension means which fail to prevent the braces from migrating downward when worn by the wearer. The poor suspension is due in part to the shape of leg anatomy conical in nature and facilitates slippage of the brace. While strap systems are typically employed in the prior art, the straps do not typically fully touch or are adjacent to the entire leg anatomy over its circumference, and must be tightly tensioned to retain on the leg.
An orthopedic device for comfortably fitting to a wearer's limb, while providing easy adjustment of flexion and extension, and locking of the hinges, preventing migration of the device on the wearer's limb, and adjustment and initial sizing of the device is desired for those who fit and wear such orthopedic devices.